Corazón Congelado, Amor Frió
by Natalia shane
Summary: Trixie tiene una maldición y la maldición es poder congelar lo que toca, y su maldición sera revelada en un día importante ¿como reaccionaran todos? ¿Bajoterra estará en peligro?
1. Prólogo

**CORAZÓN CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO**

**Prólogo **

1\. Este fic se va a parecer un "poco" en la Película de Frozen (AMO MUCHO LA PELICULA)

a parecer la "Goon", y va ver Dark Trixie

3\. Trixie tiene una maldición que era el poder de congelar las cosas y solo algo o alguien puede quitar la maldición.

4\. Va a ver mucho, mucho, mucho, pero mucho… mucho XD Elixie

5\. Voy a tardar de actualizar este fic al igual que todos mis fics XD (PUTA TAREA)

6\. El siguiente capítulo va a hacer el Tráiler okey

7\. No sé cuántos capítulos vayan a hacer… quizás 15 o no se

8\. Va a ver escenas muy fuertes con sangre y eso así que si eres muy débil no te recomiendo leer esa parte pero yo les voy a decir cuándo va a pasar esas partes okey :3

9\. Solo será la banda de Shane y va a parecer el Doctor Black pero… CHAN CHAN CHANNNN… será bueno O_o

sé cuándo lo publique pero no sé si lo publique antes del 20 de Diciembre ya que el 18 de Diciembre salgo de Vacaciones y el día siguiente mi papá sale de vacaciones y estaré ocupada empacando ropa y el día siguiente me voy a Toluca con mis abuelos, tíos, primos, con mi familia, pero me voy a llevar mi TABLET Y MI IPOD (nunca me voy sin ellos) y voy a tratar de escribir los capítulos y los publique también de las demás historias

11\. Esperen el Tráiler y me dicen si quieren que lo continúe


	2. Trailer

**Ola como están bueno este es el tráiler de mi nuevo fic que es de navidad espero que les guste, tengo otro fic de navidad pero esté es el tráiler de CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO **

**CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO. **

Una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes-esmeralda como de uno años estaba de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos en frente de ella había un niño de cabellos café oscuro, estaba… ¿inconsciente? La niña pelirroja lo movía desesperadamente para que despierte.

Xx: Leo, por favor despierta, no fue mi intención- de pronto una mecha de color blanco apareció en el cabello de Leo, la niña al ver el mechón grito

Xx: ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!, Leo por favor despierta.- ella levanto su cabeza y lo abrazo

…

* * *

Una joven pelirroja y de ojos verdes como de 18 años, vestía un vestido color verde esmeralda largo con tacones de color verdes, su peinado era una cebolla (como el peinado de Elsa antes de que descubrieran sus poderes en el día de su coronación).

Veía sus manos, en su cara se notaba… ¿Preocupación?, enfrente de ella había una lanzadora rota y sucia, respiro hondo, para agarra la lanzadora pero al tocarla…

…

* * *

Xx: Eli… ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo un troll

Eli: Bajoterra… se está… congelado

Xx: ¿pero cómo?

Eli: por que hice enojar a…

…

* * *

Trixie caminaba desesperadamente en… ¿un castillo de Hielo?, sus manos estaban en su cabeza

Trixie: no pienses en eso Trixie, no lo pienses

Xx: una chica poderosa como tu… me ayudara a vencer a Eli Shane.- Trixie al escuchar eso volteo y vio a…

…

* * *

En el refugio Shane, Eli estaba en su habitación, tenía en sus manos una foto de el con Trixie, el traía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y Trixie tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Eli: lo siento, Trixie por a verte hacer enojado.- de pronto un lagrima le salió, puso la foto en su pecho.

Kord: ¡ELI!- Eli al escuchar el grito bajo rápidamente a la sala

Eli: ¿Qué paso Kord?

Kord: mira esto- Kord le paso una tableta que tenía un video… Eli al ver el video se quedó impactado… la que salía en el video era…

…

* * *

Eli: vamos Trixie tú no eres así

Trixie: yo… yo… ¡AHH!- Se agarró la cabeza tenía un dolor de cabeza

Eli: vamos Trixie, tú lo puedes vencer

Trixie: yo… ahhhhhhh- lanzo un rayo de Hielo que le dio directo al corazón de Eli

…

* * *

Trixie al fin se liberó de su poder había congelado a la babosa, estaba hincada, una mano en el suelo y la otra estaba en su cabeza llorando.

Atrás de ella estaba (_) con una ¿daga? Listo (a) para matarla pero alguien se interpuso entre él o ella y de Trixie y era… Eli… puso su mano para frenarlo… pero todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Todo Bajoterra estaba descongelado todo había vuelto, todos estaban felices menos…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí está el tráiler esta semana no podre actualizar ya que voy a estar en Exámenes (putos exámenes) espero que les guste los quiero… PUTOS EXAMENES**

**NATALIA, CAMBIO Y FUERA **


	3. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí el primer capítulo de CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO que lo disfruten :3**

**La pesadilla **

**(Clarity – Zedd)**

High dive into frozen waves **(****empieza a caer copos de nieve****)**  
where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain  
And it's worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash  
Cause we both know how this ends  
our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again

Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

**(Con los copos de Hielo se forma el título del fic: CORAZÓN CONGELADO, AMOR FRÍO)**

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

walk on through a red parade  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground  
And makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave  
Cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
And I'll fall right back to you

Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

**(Con los copos de nieve forman los nombres de la banda de Shane:**

**Trixie Sting "en este fic Trixie será la protagonista"**

**Eli Shane**

**Kord Zane**

**Pronto)**

**(BLA, BLA, BLA, van a parecer más pero me da flojera anotar todos XD)**

...Why are you my clarity  
...Why are you my remedy  
...Why are you my clarity  
...Why are you my remedy

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity.

…

Era una noche tranquila en Bajoterra, en una casa o refugio una niña como de un años pelirroja dormía tranquilamente hasta que…

Xx: Trix, Trix, despierta- dijo un niño de café oscuro de ojos café claro.

Trixie: ¿Qué… Leo… que haces despierto a esta hora?

Leo: No puedo dormir, y tú sabes lo que me hace dormir- dijo con una sonrisa

Trixie: ahora no déjame dormir- tiro a Leo de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente sonrió y volvió a subirse a la cama de su hermana.

Leo: ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- después de que Leo dijera eso Trixie abrió los ojos y sonrió bajo de su cama y le agarro la mano a su hermano y fueron a la sala donde hacían sus fiestas.

Trixie: Listo, Leo- su hermanito asintió, Trixie sonrió y levanto su mano y congelo toda la sala, su hermano saltaba de alegría y reía, Trixie dio una pisada y congelo el suelo, hizo montañas de nieve y todo eso.

Con su hermano y ella hicieron un muñeco de nieve y lo llamaron "Bolita de Nieve" (:3) se sentaron en la nieve y se abrazaron.

Trixie: mira, ven- le tomo del brazo lo galo y lo dejo en un lugar- quédate quieto okey- Leo asintió Trixie lanzo hielo debajo de él e hizo una montaña, Leo sorprendido por eso- salta

Leo: espera ¿Qué?

Trixie: solo hazlo- Leo no confiaba a su hermana, pero vio que le decía así que lo hizo cerro sus ojos esperando un golpe pero al abrirlos vio ¿otra montaña de hielo?, vio a su hermana que estaba sonriendo, Trixie con su cabeza le dijo que volviera a saltar, Leo volvió a saltar y Trixie volvió a hacer una montaña.

Leo cada vez lo hacía más rápido, y Trixie no podía hacerlo rápido

Trixie: Leo no tan rápido,- dijo preocupada, Leo no le hizo caso iba más rápido- ¡LEONARDO! ¡DETENTE!- Trixie no vio y se resbalo, leo salto pero… no había una montaña, Trixie al ver que iba a caer en el suelo, lanzo un hechizo… que le dio en la cabeza de Leo haciendo que cayera en la nieve.

Trixie asustada al ver eso fue directo a él, le salieron lágrimas por los ojos, Trixie lo movía desesperadamente para que despierte.

Trixie: Leo, por favor despierta, no fue mi intención- de pronto una mecha de color blanco apareció en el cabello de Leo, la niña al ver el mechón grito

Trixie: ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!, Leo por favor despierta.- ella levanto su cabeza y lo abrazo, de pronto todo se estaba descongelando se escucharon paso que venían rápido un señor de pelo café y de ojos verdes esmeralda y a lado de el una señora de pelo-rojo y de ojos café claro llegaron a la sala, vieron a su hijo desmayado y a su hija abrazándolo

PDT (Papá de Trixie): Trixie, ¿Qué paso?

Trixie: solo estábamos jugando.

De repente el Clan Sombra apareció, la mamá de Trixie cargo a Leo y el papá de Trixie puso a su hija detrás de él, el papá saco ¿un sombraductor? Y se lo puso.

(Lo que está en cursiva es lo que dice el Clan sombra)

CS (Clan Sombra): _Su hija lo tiene de maldición o de nacimiento_

_PDT: _Cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada de Trixie, alguien le lanzo una maldición condenando a mi hija el poder de congelar y nadie puede romper la maldición_._

_CS: Es una maldición muy poderosa ni nosotros podemos_

_Trixie: _y que hay de mi hermanito

_CS: le tendremos que borrar la memoria, pequeña- una nube salido de la cabeza de Leo y le cambiaron todo que hicieron toda esa noche cambio como si lo hubieran hecho fuera en la nieve._

_Trixie: _papi, ¿Qué le hicieron a Leo?

_PDT: _pequeña le borraron la mente, de todo lo que ustedes dos han hecho con tus poderes

_CS: Señor Sting- el papá de Trixie volteo a ver- esta flor es muy importante para la pequeña de be mantenerla escondida- le entrego una flor que tenía en el centro pétalos pequeños de color celeste, luego de los pequeños pétalos unos más grande de color celeste fuerte, luego otros pétalos más grandes de color azul y los últimos pétalos eran de color azul fuerte- es esta flor es del elemento de hielo la debe de proteger muy bien; después de decir eso el clan sombra desapareció._

Como Leo y Trixie dormían juntos ahora los separaron, dejaron a Trixie sola en una habitación

Leo quería jugar con su hermana y fue a su habitación

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Frozen **

**(Cuando tení años)**

Leo: ¿Trixie?

(Toc, toc, toc…)

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
Ven vamos a jugar  
Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas…  
Solíamos ser amigos y ya no más  
No entiendo lo que pasó  
¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
No tiene que ser un muñeco

Trixie: Déjame en paz Leo- dijo través de la puerta

Leo: Ya me voy…

**(En esta parte tienen 10 o 9 años)**

(Toc, toc, toc…)

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
En nuestra bici hay que pasear  
Tu compañía hace falta aquí  
Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar

Leo: No te rindas John

Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac  
(Sonido con la boca)

Solo instrumental

**(Cuando tiene ya 15 o 16 años) **

(Toc, toc, toc…)

Leo: ¿Trix?

Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?  
Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…  
Tú eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame  
Ya no sé qué hacer  
¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?...

Leo harto de que su hermana ya no le hable se fue de la casa, sus padres murieron cuando tenían 14 años, dejando sola a Trixie, Trixie al ver que su hermano se fue decidió salir de su habitación y al ver que ya no había nadie se fue de su casa a cumplir sus sueños.

En la habitación de Trixie se ve que todo su cuarto estaba… congelado

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y ¿Qué paso con la flor de Hielo? En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán jejeje estaba haciendo este capítulo mientras "estudiaba" jejejeje bueno espero que les allá gustado. **

**DarkDawn2000: si, si voy a poner algunas canciones de Frozen ya está la de Y si hacemos un muñeco y gracias por tu idea.**

**Este fic se va a parecer un poco a la película de Frozen me dicen si quieren que la continúe o no okey es su decisión okey hasta la próxima.**

**NATALIA, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Oliiiii les tengo una buena y una mala noticia la buena es que ya Salí de vacaciones de la PUTA ESCUELA y la mala es que voy a salir voy a ir a Toluca donde está mi familia **** pero voy a tratar de actualizar mis historias jejejeje okey espero que disfruten este capítulo de CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO.**

**MONSTER**

Trixie estaba en su meca viendo el mundo exterior (Karla: oye mana… ¿nunca has salido o qué? Yo: emmmm. Karla: no verdad. *Elsa asiente*) de pronto Trixie escucho que un señor gritaba.

Señor: vengan a la competencia de lanzadores puede ser muy buena o bueno con los lanzamientos.

Trixie al escuchar eso fue directo al lugar (ella salia en la noche para no toparse a su hermano y conseguía babosas y practicaba lanzamientos) para entrar a la competencia, Trixie al llegar se le quedo viendo a sus manos preocupada por lo de su maldicion respiro hondo y fue a inscribirse.

Estuvo como una o dos horas esperando así que empezó a grabar con su cámara (su papá le dio la cámara a como a los 13 años) hasta que alguien se puso enfrente de su cámara un joven de cabellos Negro-Azulado

Trixie: disculpa, arruinas mi toma (1)- después decir eso el joven se volteo y Trixie se sorprendió al ver los ojos Azul-Cielo del muchacho , como si su corazon latiera rapidamente

Xx: lo siento- se quita de la toma- y... ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

Trixie: grabo a los lanzadores para saber mas sobre los lanzamientos... A lo siento soy Trixie

Xx: Eli, y este...- dijo mientras ponía una mano atrás de su cabeza nervioso ya que al ver los hermosos ojos de Trixie se enamoro de ella- ¿Te gustaría practicar con...migo?

Trixie: Okey- guarda su cámara y va con el, pero se interpone un topoide

Xx: lo siento señorita, pero este joven Eli ya tiene a alguien para practicar, y ese alguien es... PRONTO EL "MAGNIFICO''- Eli al escuchar eso se golpea su frente con su mano, y fruncio el seño

Eli: Pronto, yo voy a practicar con Trixie okey

Trixie: Eli, no importa, yooo voy a ir a otro lado, nooooo te preocupes, gracias- se da la vuelta y se va, en al cara Trixie se notaba tristeza

Eli: !PRONTO¡

Pronto: lo siento

**Minutos después...**

Ya habia terminado la competencia, Eli habia perdido en la competencia contra Jonh, en un momento Eli vio a Trixie, sola, pero lo que mas le extraño fue que Trixie veía su mano con preocupación así que fue directo a ella.

Eli: oye, estas bien, te lastimastes- iba a agarrar su mano pero Trixie la movió rápidamente

Trixie: si, estoy bien no te preocupes si- dijo nerviosa mientras ponia su mano en la mesa, pero sin su guante (2)

Eli: okey, oye quieres venir conmigo, Kord (me dio flojera poner como conocieron a Kord XD), y Pronto

Trixie: si, ahorita voy okey- Eli se retiro extrañado, mientras que Trixie suspira, iba a quitar su mano de la mesa, pero cuando ya quito su mano de la mesa, estaba a la mitad de congelarse toda- ay, no

Eli: ¡Trixie!- Ella volteo y se puso su guante de nuevo y fue a su meca y se fue con Eli, Pronto y Kord y formaron la banda de Shane

**Cinco años después**

Era una noche tranquila en Bajoterra todos estaban dormidos, excepto Trixie ella estaba sentada en un sillón viendo a la ventana que estaba alado de ella, no podía dormir, aun recordaba lo que había pasado con su hermanito Leo, y también recordó que muy pronto van a darles un agredecimiento a la Banda por haber salvado a Bajoterra de todos los males, y lo que temía Trixie era que podía hacer algo malo con su maldicion.

Trixie empezó a cantar una canción que había escuchado.

**(Monster- Imagine Dragons) ( Trixie se consideraba eso)**

_Ever since I could remember, _

_Everything inside of me, _

_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh) _

_I was never one for pretenders, _

_Everything I tried to be, _

_Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh) _

_If I told you what I was, _

_Would you turn your back on me? _

_Even if I seem dangerous, _

_Would you be scared? _

_I get the feeling just because, _

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough _

_If this problem lies in me _

_I'm only a __man__ with a chamber who's got me, _

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. _

_A monster, a monster, _

_I'm turning to a monster, _

_A monster, a monster, _

_And it keeps getting stronger. _

_Can I clear my conscience, _

_If I'm different from the rest, _

_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh) _

_I never said that I want this, _

_This burden came to me, _

_And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh) _

_If I told you what I was, _

_Would you turn your back on me? _

_Even if I seem dangerous, _

_Would you be scared? _

_I get the feeling just because, _

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough _

_If this problem lies in me _

_I'm only a __man__ with a chamber who's got me, _

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. _

_A monster, a monster, _

_I'm turning to a monster, _

_A monster, a monster, _

_And it keeps getting stronger. _

_I'm only a __man__ with a chamber who's got me, _

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. _

_A monster, a monster, _

_I'm turning to a monster, _

_A monster, a monster, _

_And it keeps getting stronger._

**(Man: se que significa Hombre en Ingles, pero imaginen que dice Woman, Mujer en Ingles)**

Trixie empezó a llorar, se levanto del sillón y fue a su cama y se acostó pero aun seguía llorando, luego como de unos dos o tres minutos se quedo dormida.

**Minutos antes con Eli...**

Eli estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama estaba muy pensativo, se preguntaba que le pasaba a Trixie a estado muy nerviosa.

Eli: Burpy, no se que le pasa a Trixie no quiere que este muy cerca de ella, es como si no me ama- dijo tristemente Burpy sólo se subió a su hombro y le sobaba la mejilla- gracias Burpy

Después de tanto pensar se quedó dormido

**Días después...**

Toda la banda se estaban arreglándo para su ceremonia de agradecimiento, Trixie estaba en su habitación vestía un vestido verde esmeralda largo y tacones de color verde claro, su peinado era una cebolla (como el peinado de Elsa en el día de su coronación) miraba sus manos en su cara se notaba preocupcion ya que no tenia sus guantes en frente de ella había una lanzadora vieja, respiro hondo, para agarrarla, pero al tocarla... se congelo toda la lanzadora y alejo su mano de la lanzadora.

Trixie: Es mejor que me deje los guantes

Kord: !TRIXIE ES HORA DE IRNOS¡

Trixie salió de su habitación y la lanzadora vieja se seguía congelando hasta que... Comenzó a congelar el piso

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD :3 espero que les allá gustado esperen el próximo capitulo que sera en el 2016... Jejejeje es una broma hasta el 2015 pero no se cuando okey.**

**(1): en este fic yo voy a poner de otra forma de como Eli conoció a Trixie.**

**(2): su papá le dio unos guantes desde chiquita para que cuando toque algo no se congele y sus guantes son de color negro, como los que tiene okey.**

**Bueno espero que disfruten la navidad y también año nuevo los quiero felices fiestas :3**

**NATALIA, CONGELADA, CAMBIO Y FUERA :3**


	5. Chapter 3

**Olaaaaa a todo el mundo como están? Es Hora de actualizar CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO, les tengo una nota importante abajo, ahora si a LEER :3**

**El día de la ceremonia**

Era el día de la ceremonia en donde le van a dar a la banda de Shane la llave para gobernar Bajoterra por haber salvado de todos los males.

Todos los ciudadanos estaban en una caverna llamada Lago, la banda al entrar a la caverna quedaron impresionados, en la en el centro de la caverna había un castillo (¬3¬ XD debo de dejar las drogas ya me hicieron efecto XD… Estoy bien HAPPY) y alrededor había un lago enorme y para entrar al castillo había un puente, la banda al mientras cruzaban el puente la gente aplaudía y ellos sonreían a la gente.

Al llegar al castillo se bajaron de su mecas y fueron atendidos

Xx: Bienvenidos a la caverna Lago, aquí va hacer su ceremonia

Eli: muchas gracias…

Xx: Debany, mi nombre es Debany- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Eli

Eli: Okey, nos enseñas el lugar

Debany: con gusto…síganme- Trixie al ver que Debany guiñar el ojo a Eli se sintió celosa y se separo del equipo a ver otras cosas y Junjie a ver eso se fue con ella.

**Con Trixie…**

Ella estaba sentada en una banca viendo el atardecer, no vio que Junjie se estaba acercado hasta que…

Junjie: ¡Trixie!- Grito haciendo que Trixie gritara de terror-JAJAJA… Lo siento

Trixie: no te preocupes, solo te diré una cosa…

Junjie: ¿Qué?

Trixie: no me vuelvas a asusta- dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro haciendo reír a Junjie

Junjie: oye… Ya le dijiste a Eli lo de ya sabes- ella solo negó- debes decirle

Trixie: Junjie…-respira profundo- no le quiero decir

**Hace 4 años…**

Junjie estaba meditando pero cuando meditaba sentía algo malo en Trixie, estuvo meditando todo el tiempo para saber qué era lo que sentía hasta que descubrió que Trixie tenía magia, Junjie abrió los ojos sorprendido y fue corriendo hacia Trixie, por suerte estaba sola y fue y le dijo y Trixie le dijo que era cierto.

**Actualmente…**

Junjie: debes decírselo

Trixie: Y que me odie, si claro

**Goo Goo Dolls - Before its Too Late (****Junjie la canta e inventen los pasos de baile****)**

I wonder through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
And I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes

And hold on before it's too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you don't live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real till it's gone

Hold on before it's too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

So live like you mean it  
Love till you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real till it's gone

Hold on before it's too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

Hold on before it's too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

It's all that we need in our lives  
It's all that I need in my life.

Trixie: creo que tienes razón hay que decirle.- después de decir eso los dos se fueron al castillo a la ceremonia llegaron a tiempo porque apenas iba empezar

Kord: chicos donde estaban

Trixie y Junjie: solo fuimos a dar una vuelta- dijeron nerviosos

Eli: No importa llegaron justo a tiempo, porque ya va a empezar la ceremonia- dijo un poco molesto a ver a Junjie a Trixie juntos.

**Xx**: con ustedes la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque vamos a celebrar a la BANDA DE SHANE por avernos salvado de todos los males- toda la gente aplaudieron- ahora con ustedes ELIAS SHANE- Eli salió y vestía un smoking de color negro y con corbata de color azul fuerte iba sonriendo y saludando hasta llegar a donde se iba a sentar- en siguiente es PRONTO- paraqué decir Pronto iba corriendo y vestía un smoking de color negro con corbata morada (**me recuerda a vegetta 777 el color morado**)- ahora KORD ZANE- Kord salió vestía un smoking de color negro y de corbata color azul claro

Junjie: tu solo respira y no te pongas nerviosa

Trixie: no le digas eso a alguien que esta nerviosa

Junjie: Lo siento

Xx: la siguiente es TRIXIE STING- salió Trixie (ya había mencionado su vestido en el capitulo anterior)- y el ultimo es Junjie Lanjua- Junjie salió y vestía un smoking de color negro con una corbata de color Verde, todos llegaron a donde estaba el padre para darles un premio

Padre: Bienvenida Banda de Shane, hoy se les dará un premio, Kord Zane, a ti te daré el honor de ser el jefe de Ingeniería en las mecas, Pronto a ti te daré el honor de ser efe de los cocineros topos, Junjie Lanjua, tu desde ahora serás el líder de los lanzadores y los entrenaras para que sean guerreros y Eli Shane y Trixie Sting…ahora gobernaran este reino y todo Bajoterra

Trixie y Eli: "ESPEREN QUE"

Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir, Trixie miro a Junjie con cara de "qué diablos paso", Junjie solo se encogió de hombros, después toda la gente se fue al castillo para celebrar…

Pero lo que no sabían es que algo sorprendente va a pasar…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡Déjanos entrar!****  
****¡No nos dejes atrás!****  
****No somos como piensas.******

**Somos pobres almas****  
****que no poseen libertad****  
****y forzadas a este rol tomar******

**Desde siempre solos****  
****En la zona atrapados****  
****Desde el 87******

**Ven, se me amigo****  
****o quédate en el sillón****  
****pues ahora estarás******

**Coro: x2****  
****Cinco noches en Freddy's****  
****¿Aquí quieres estar?****  
****Explícame a mí****  
****¿Porque te quieres quedar?**

**(Ve que la están viendo cantando)**

**Bueno esta es un canción de FNAF que me gusta XD, la nota es que esta vez me voy a tardar más en actualizar estoy a todos los amantes de FNAF (FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY') le tengo una buena noticia es que ya publique mi primer historia del juego YEIIIIIII BUENO que les pareció este capítulo espero que les haya gustado son los mejores ya los había extrañado tanto y ustedes bueno me despido hasta la próxima chao, chao **

**Natalia, cambio y fuera**


	6. Chapter 4

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten **

**DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD…**

Trixie seguía sorprendida por lo que escucho "Gobernar esta caverna y todo Bajoterra" ahora sique está muerta.

Ya estaban en el castillo celebrando, Trixie estaba en una mesa sentada, buscando a Eli, estaba muy nerviosa ya que le iba a decir a Eli sobre su secreto, pero se salió de sus pensamientos al sentir algo en el cuello, vio su cuelo y vio un collar, con una joya en forma de lanzadora

Eli: este collar es para una chica muy especial y esa chica eres tú

Trixie: Sabes que no estamos saliendo ¿verdad?

Eli: que mala, me lo tienes que recordad

Trixie: Jejejeje… lo siento… ehh gracias por el collar

Eli: descuida, y que bueno que te allá gustado… emmmm ¿Quieres bailar?

Trixie: "Okey Trixie hay que decirle a Eli"- Pensó- si, con gusto

Eli le extendió la mano a Trixie para que se pueda parar y ella con gusto acepto la mano y fueron a la pista de Baile y justamente pusieron una canción lenta

**John Legend - All of Me (Inventen los pasos XD)**

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
you're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
you're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
you're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
and you give me all, all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
you're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
and you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me  
and you give me all, all of you

Cuando terminaron de Bailar Eli y Trixie se quedaron mirando, cuando se empezaron a acercar pero…

Debany: Oigan chicos, vengan es hora de comer… e Eli me gusto el beso que me distes- dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo (Se me olvido decir como es Debany, ella es de pelo castaño y ojos color café fuerte y vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y tacones de color negro)

Trixie: espera ¿qué dijo?- ella supo que fue lo que dijo Debany, pero quería que Eli lo dijera

Eli: yo no lo hice-dijo molesto de lo que dijo Debany- Trixie… no es lo que piensas…

Trixie: quiero estar sola si- dijo seriamente pero por dentro estaba Triste

Eli: Trix…- no termino ya que ella se fue

**Mientras con Trixie **

Ella estaba dando vueltas por el castillo y estaba llorando de repente empezó a cantar

**DEJAME IR DE PATY CANTU **

**(Ella estaba caminando)**

Amor…

Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón  
con las migajas de tu amor…  
Por ti, no creo en mí,  
y aún así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?  
¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?  
Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir...  
¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?  
Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Amor…

Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…  
para este amor tan despectivo,  
dime… ¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo,  
y qué hago aquí?  
Porque aun así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?  
¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?  
Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir...  
¿Quién dijo que- una mentira puede hacer feliz?  
Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo déjame ir….  
déjame ir….

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?  
¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?  
Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir...  
¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?  
Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Ella cae de rodillas, y lleva sus manos a la cara y empieza a llorar, después deja de llorarse levanta y se va a la fiesta, pero en cuanto entro vio a…

**HASTA AQUÍ EL 4 CAPITULO DE CORAZÓN CONGELADO…**

**PUPPET: oye no los puedes dejar así, hermana.**

**Yo: tú eres un animatronico y yo una humana, así que no hables.**

**Puppet: pero quien te salvo de Vincent.**

**Vicent: yo que…- el estaba comiendo una tostada.**

**Yo: tú sigue comiendo tu puta tostada, esto es entre mi hermano y yo- Vincent me vio con cara de WTF.**

**Puppet: continúalo… plis.**

**Yo: Okey, solo porque eres mi hermano. **

**AQUÍ NO ACABA… **

Y vio a Eli besando a… ¡¿DEBANY?! Ahora sí que se le rompió el corazón en pedazos.

**Minutos antes con Eli…**

Ahora sí que estaba furioso… había perdido la oportunidad con Trixie, iba a buscar a esa HDP (Esto significa Hija De Puta, me lo enseño una amiga XD) y matarla, pero en un momento a otro alguien le agarro del hombro y lo beso en los labios, Eli abrió los ojos como platos y vio a DEBANY, Eli puso sus manos en las mejillas para separarla…

**Actualmente… (AQUÍ VIENE LO BUENO) **

Trixie fue directamente asía ellos y los separo bruscamente, miro fríamente a Eli.

Trixie: no puedo creerlo Eli… me mentiste.

Eli: yo no te mentí Trixie.

Trixie: a no me dijiste que no te besaste con esta…- volteo asía Debany y… no estaba- estúpida- ambos se sorprendieron. (Puppet, Vincent y yo: Illuminati confirme)

Eli: Trixie, déjame explicarte.

Trixie: No… solo… déjame en paz- se dio la media vuelta para irse pero…

Eli: No…-le agarro el brazo para que no se valla pero ella se zafo bruscamente.

Trixie: ¡SUELTAME!- Grito llamando la atención de toda a gente- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES, LO QUE VI FUE SUFICIENTE!

Eli: ¡NO TE VAS A IR HASTA QUE ME DEJES DECIRTE LA VERDAD!- dijo agarrándola de la mano quitándole el guante.

Trixie: ¡DEVUELVEME MI GUANTE!- traro de agarrarlo pero Eli se lo alejo.

Eli: ¡TE LO VOY A DEVOLVER HASTA QUE ME DEJES HABLAR!

Kord: oigan chicos… relájense-Kord trataba de calmarlos ya que llamo la atención de toda la gente

Trixie: ¿Sabes qué? ¡RENUNCIO DE LA BANDA!- eso le rompió el corazón a Eli… la chica que ama se va de la banda, se dio la vuelta para irse.

Eli: ¡SABES QUE… NO ME IMPORTA LARGATE… DE TODOS MODOS… ERAS LA UNICA MUJER DEL EQUIPO Y TE IBA A SACAR… PORQUE… PORQUE ERES… DEBIL!- eso le dio justo en el corazón y lo único que hizo fue…

Trixie: ¡YA BASTA!- Se giro e hizo una pared de hielo con púas, toda la gente se hizo para atrás asustada e Eli solo vio a Trixie sorprendido, Junjie vio a Trixie también sorprendido y Trixie estaba asustada ya que descubrieron su magia, ella trataba de encontrar la manija de la puerta para irse, cuando la encontró la abrió y se fue corriendo.

Eli: ¡TRIXIE ESPERA!- soltó el guante de Trixie y fue tras ella, en el techo había una sombra que vio todo y sonrío… porque su plan funciono.

**Mientras tanto con Trixie…**

Ella estaba corriendo hasta que salió al patio central donde había más gente, y la gente al verla aplaudió, ella trataba de evitar a la gente pero en un momento a otro quedo rodeada, ella aterrizada se asía para atrás, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que atrás de ella había una fuente y con su mano que no tenía su guante toco la fuente congelando el agua, haciendo gritar de terror a la gente.

Eli: ¡TRIXIE ESPERA!- Trixie al escuchar la voz de Eli salió corriendo e Eli a llegar al patio central vio la fuente congelándose y vio a Trixie corriendo la volvió a seguir, Trixie llego a lago, no tenia escapatoria.

Eli: ¡TRIXIE!

Ella se volteo y en un momento a otro cerro sus ojos y se volvieron de color azul celeste cuando los abrió, luego vio la sombra de Eli y empezó a caminar de espaldas, toco el agua con su pie y vio que congelo el agua donde estaba su pie, al ver a Eli cerca, tomo la decisión y se fue corriendo por el agua congelando todo el lago, Eli al llegar ahí vio a Trixie corriendo.

Eli: Trix…- de repente escucho un estruendo y volteo a donde venia el ruido y lo que vio fue… que toda la caverna se estaba congelando- no puede ser.

Kord: Eli- vio la caverna- ¿qué paso?

Junjie: recibí una llamada de que… Bajoterra se esta congelando.

Pronto: ¿Pero cómo?

Eli: porque hice enojar a Trixie- dijo tristemente al verla irse

**CONTINUARA…**

**YO: contento, Puppet**

**Puppet, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Golden Freddy y Vincent: si**

**Yo: y ustedes porque están aquí- señalo a Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Golden Freddy**

**Golden: Nos llamo Puppet.**

**Yo volteo a ver a Puppet fríamente: te odio **

**Puppet: lo se**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESTA HECHO CON TODO MI CARIÑO…**

**Vincent: Si no les gusta voy a sus casas a…- no pudo terminar ya que Foxy le tapa la boca**

**Foxy: vocabulario no apropiado para menores.**

**BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA, SON LOS MEJORES LOS QUERO MUCHOS NOS VEMOS…**

**NATALIA Y PUPPET, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

**Yo: a ahora te metes en despedida HDP**

**Puppet: YOLO**

**NATALIA, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Puppet: bueno mi hermana está dormida así que voy a presentar esta capitulo, espero que les guste y lo quiero mucho…esperen… me estoy convirtiendo en mi hermana… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LIBERTAD…**

(Lo que todos estaban esperando…creo :P)

Trixie estaba caminando en una montaña de nieve que estaba por el castillo, volteo su cabeza soltando un suspiro… se alejo de todo lo que quería… pero para ella era mejor alejarse que estar cerca. Siguió caminando y empezó a cantar

**Libre soy y Let it go- Frozen (Es una combinación de las dos canciones)**

La nieve pinta la montaña hoy  
no hay huellas que seguir.  
En la soledad un reino y la reina viva en mi  
El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior  
una tempestad que de mi salió

Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
well now they know (Se quita el guante que le quedo y se va volando el guante)

Libre soy, libre soy (Usa su magia)  
no puedo ocultarlo más (Hace el muñeco de nieve que hizo con su hermano Leo)  
Libre soy, libre soy  
libertad sin vuelta atrás.  
¿Qué más da? No me importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mí 

It's funny how some distance  
makes everything seem small (se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia atras)  
and the fears that once controlled me  
can't get to me at all (Vuelve a darse l vuelta y sale corriendo) 

Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder (Con su magia hace una pequeña escalera)  
Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás (Pone su pie en el primer escalón de la escalera y con su magia hace una escalera larga)

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand (Haze un pisoton que crea un copo de nieve enorme)  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on (Con sus manos eleva el copo de nieve creando un Castillo de nieve)

Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá (Da una vuelta en el centro del copo haciendo un techo)  
Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá  
Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré  
No volveré jamás (Agarra su lanzadora… estaba indecisa si volver o no pero…)

No queda nada atrás (Lanza la lanzadora a quien sabe dónde)

Libre soy, libre soy (Se suelta el cabello dejando una trenza, y ella creó un vestido de color azul claro (Como el de Elsa))  
surgiré como el despertar  
Libre soy, libre soy  
se fue la chica ideal. (Camina asia un balcón)

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on (Sale al balcon y alza sus mano mostrando un Castillo de Hielo)

The cold never bothered me anyway!

**Mientras tanto en el reino…**

Los integrantes de la banda estaban diciendo le a la gente que vallan al castillo para que se mantenga calientes, pero dentro del castillo, en una ventana, estaba sonriendo.

Xx: Te dije que mi plan iba a funcionar- sequita su capucha revelando a… ¡¿DEBANY?!- y tú que no me creísteis… Goon

Goon: Okey… lo admito que no te creí…pero ¿para qué quieres hacer esto?- pregunto curiosamente la babosa

Debany: quiero que la gente sepa que existe la magia, para poder gobernar Bajoterra

Goon: oye se que res una bruja, pero ahora me toca esta parte del plan… controlar a ya sabes quién- Debany al escuchar eso sonrió… con su mano creó una esfera mostrando a la que Goon iba a controlar

Goon: debo de esperar para poder controlarla

Debany: recuerda si no cumple el trato, ya sabes lo que te pasa

**FLASHBACK**

Goon estaba enfadado con Black, todo su plan se fue a la basura quería encontrar a Black, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que cuando quería saltar, se sentía débil no podía moverse, luego supo lo que le pasaba

Goon: ¡MALDITA SEA, SE ME ACABO EL PODER…AHHHH!- Grito al sentir que le daban más poder- ¿pero qué?- se sorprendió al ver que se podía mover, busco la responsable de eso, escucho un ruido por los arbustos y fue a ver qué fue lo que causo ese ruido

Xx: no te preocupes…yo fui la que te dio devuelta tu poder- salió de los arbustos una chica encapuchada

Goon: pero solo las brujas pueden darme más poder

Xx:… yo soy una bruja- se quito su capucha revelando a Debany-Me llamo Debany… Debany Gonzales

Goon: una Gonzales… nunca había visto una familia de Brujos en persona, ¿Qué necesitas, niña?

Debany: quiero hacerte un trato

Goon: tu… quieres que yo trabaje para… ti… jajajajajajaja... es al revés tonta, tu… trabajas para mi

Debany: si no aceptas mi trato… te quito todo tu poder hasta que estés hecho cenizas

Goon: no puedo creer lo que vaya a decir- susurro- Okey acepto

Debany sonrío, al ver que lo logro, la agarro y le dijo su plan, Goon al escuchar eso sonrío.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Goon: okey ya voy a hacerlo- salto del hombro de Debany y se fue a un lugar

**MIENTRAS CON ELI Y LOS DEMAS… **

Kord: amigo ¿Qué estás haciendo?- vio a Eli dirigirse a su meca

Eli: voy a buscar a Trixie- dijo mientras se subía a su meca- ustedes vallan a avisarle a todas las cavernas que no salgan de sus casas hasta nuevo aviso okey

Junjie: Eli… es muy peligroso

Eli: lo sé, pero es la única forma de que el hielo desaparezca- dijo mientras aceleraba su meca

Kord: ¡ELI ESPERA!- ya no pudo terminar ya que se fue

Pronto: ¿Qué pasa?

Kord: La mecas-bestia nunca fueron diseñadas para andar en una tormenta de nieve… a lo mejor se va a descomponer

**Mientras con Eli…**

Eli estaba pateando su meca ya que se descompuso en el camino y lo malo es que ya estaba lejos del castillo.

Eli: ¡PUTA MECA!- dijo furioso- okey creo que voy a tener que caminar- iba caminando cuando de repente se resbalo cayendo en un mini rio- ¡AHORA PASA ESTO… ESTO ES PURA MALA SUERTE!

Se salió del rio y como era agua fría se le congelo el traje (**PUPPET Y YO: PUFFFF JAJAJAJJJAJA**)

Eli vio humo y dijo feliz

Eli: FUEGOO!- lo bueno es que no estaba lejos fue caminando lento ya que se le congelo el traje, llego a donde salía el humo y vio que era una tienda, entro a la tiendo y…

Xx: Hola, ¿qué se le ofrece?- dijo una señora peli naranja y de ojos café claro

Eli: Ropa de invierno- la señora señalo un lugar donde había ropa unas botas, una soga y un pico, Eli agarro la ropa y las botas- Oiga, no ha visto una chica pelirroja, ojos verdes esmeralda- la señora negó haciendo que Eli frunciera el seño

Eli se dirijo a un cuarto a cambiarse al salir del cuarto vestía una playera azul, unos pantalones también de azul y unas botas de color negro (como el vestuario de Kristoff, pero de diferente color), fue a pagar la ropa, de repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando un señor cubierto de nieve, se agito quintándose toda la nieve revelando un joven de 20 años de pelo café oscuro con un mechón de color blanco y ojos café claro, vestía una playera blanca y pantalón de mezclilla y un abrió negro y zapatos negros.

Xx: hace mucho frio no

Xx2: si, proviene del la montaña del norte

Eli: Montaña del norte- susurro- Necesito que me lleves allá

Xx2: oye espera, primero déjame comprar lo que necesito y segundo quien ere- dijo mientras se dirigía a recoger la soga y el pico y los ponía enfrente de la señora

Eli: me llamo Eli, Eli Shane- el joven abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar el apellido

Xx2: "el no puede ser, el no"- pensó

Eli: y tú te llamas

Xx2: Yo me llamo- suspiro- me llamo…

**CONTINUARA…**

**PUPPET: ¿Quién será con el que se topo Eli en la tienda?, ¿Cuál es el plan de Debany?, ¿A quién va a controlar Goon?**

**Bueno esperen el próximo capitulo**

**PUPPET: una noticia… hoy cumple mi hermana (Natalia) un año en fanfiction yeiiiii y quiso celebrar con este capítulo y también el 27 de mayo tiene pensado actualizar… LA MALDICION DE LOS SHANE… pongan en su ****comentario cual mas quieren que actualice bueno hasta la próxima… wow mi hermana sigue así que yo escribí esta historia adiós**

**PUPPET, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

**NATALIA… CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	8. Chapter 6

**Vuelve…**

Xx: mi nombre es Leonardo… Ramírez- mintió, su apellido no es Ramírez si no Sting, así es, es el hermano de Trixie

Eli: Leonardo… mucho gusto-A Eli se le hacia conocido ese nombre pero no recordaba de donde lo había escuchado

Xx: okey señor será todo- Leonardo solo asintió y le pago todo lo que compro y fue directo a la puerta, pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a Eli

Leonardo: Vienes o ¿no?- Eli asintió y fue tras del y se sorprendió al ver un sabueso de babosas, asustado apunto al sabueso con Burpy-¡OYE NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!- grito mientras le quitaba la lanzadora a Eli.

Eli: ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO LE HAGA DAÑO… ES UN SABUESO DE BABOSAS… Y SABES QUE COME… BABOSAS!? (Creo :P)

Leonardo: Si, se que los sabuesos comen babosas… pero Dragons es diferente, el no come babosas

Eli: entonces… ¿Qué come?

Leonardo: Zanahorias- dijo mientras sacaba dos zanahorias y se las daba a Dragons- lo entrene desde que el era un bebe para que no se comiera a las babosas- empezó acariciar a Dragons en la cabeza y empezó a ronronear- ayúdame a ponerle esto a Dragons- saco una soga de su mochila le dio un extremo a Eli- amarra ese extremo en la correa de Dragons- Eli asistió y fue hacer lo que le dijo y Leonardo amarro el otro extremo en un trineo

Eli: ¿no tienes meca?

Leonardo: no, me gusta hacer mis propias cosas- después de decir eso Eli y Leonardo se subieron al trineo y fueron en busca de la montaña.

**MIENTRAS CON TRIXIE…**

Ella estaba en el balcón de su castillo mirando el bosque… ella estaba pensando en alguien y ese alguien es…

**A veces te pienso- Brisa Carrillo**

_Aunque finjo que no me interesas_

_Siento mariposas volar_

_Cuando estas cerca tu_

_Presencia me acelera el corazón_

_Tengo que oculta la adrenalina que provoca tu mirada_

_No me deja pensar en nadie más_

_Quiero gritarlo pero tengo que callar_

_Que cuando no estas_

_Mi mente se va_

_Te siento tan cerca y puedo imaginar_

_A veces te pienso (vio una pared de su castillo y en vez de aparecer su reflejo, apareció Eli) y me quedo en silencio_

_Inventando mil historias sin final_

_A veces tus besos construyen mis sueños_

_Pero cuando me despierto tu no estas_

_Porque tengo que aceptar la realidad_

_Es un sueño y nada más_

_Desde el día en que te conocí_

_Cambiaste todo dentro de mí_

_Inesperadamente me desordenaste_

_Sin querer_

_Aunque tu también sientes lo mismo_

_Y no lo puedes ocultar_

_Lo nuestro no puede ser_

_Confieso, tengo miedo de admitir_

_Que ya me enamore_

_Y cuando no estas_

_Mi mente se va_

_Te siento tan cerca y puedo imaginar_

_A veces te pienso y me quedo en silencio_

_Inventando mil historias sin final_

_A veces tus besos construyen mis sueños_

_Pero cuando me despierto tu no estas_

_Pero ya no puedo más_

_Estoy cansada de esconder_

_Tras una máscara este amor_

_Tengo ganas de correr_

_Hacia ti entre tus brazos_

_Comenzar de una vez_

_A veces te pienso_

_Y me quedo en silencio _

_Inventando mil historias sin final_

_A veces tus besos construyen mis sueños_

_Pero cuando me despierto tu no estas_

_Porque tengo que aceptar la realidad_

_Porque tengo que aceptar la realidad_

_Es un sueño y nada más_

_Es un sueño y nada más_

_Es un sueño y nada más_

Entro al castillo y de repente…

Trixie: ¡AHHH!- Grito mientras agarraba su cabeza, luego tuvo una imagen y la imagen era de una flor que tenía alrededor del centro pétalos pequeños de color celeste, luego de los pequeños pétalos unos más grande de color celeste fuerte, luego otros pétalos más grandes de color azul y los últimos pétalos eran de color azul fuerte- ¡AHHH!- Otro grito de parte de ella al tener otra imagen en su mente, era de la misma flor, pero se veía varios pétalos tirados en el suelo, la flor se estaba marchitando

**MIENTRAS CON DEBANY…**

Debany: muy pronto… Bajoterra estará bajo mi poder, y nadie me va a detener- en sus manos tenia… la misma flor que imagino Trixie, pero esa era la verdadera flor- si el plan falla… yo me encargare de Trixie jajajaja- rio maléficamente

**MIENTRAS CON EL RESTO DE LA BANDA…**

Kord estaba en la caverna campo callado, Pronto en colina topo y Junjie en la caverna objetivo

Kord, Pronto y Junjie (están separados pero dicen lo mismo): Habitantes, por favor les pedimos que se mantengan en sus casas, no salgan para nada de sus casas, hasta nuevo aviso

Dijeron eso en todas las cavernas, y todos fueron corriendo a sus hogares y se encerraron, Kord, Pronto y Junjie, se reencontraron en el castillo, dentro del castillo todo los habitantes de la caverna se encontraban ahí.

Los tres estaban en una habitación… solos, platicando

Kord: pero… ¿Por qué no los oculto?

Junjie: …

Pronto: no sabe que somos sus amigos

Junjie: …

Kord: Junjie… ¿tu sabias de esto?

Junjie: yo… yo…- suspiro- si… yo lo sabía

Kord y Pronto: ¿¡PORQUE NO NOS LO DIJISTES!?

Junjie: ¡ME PIDIO QUE NO LE DIJERA A NADIE!

Kord: ¡PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS AMIGOS!

Junjie: ¡SE QUE SON NUESTROS AMIGOS PERO…!

Kord: ¡¿PERO QUE?! ¡NO VEZ QUE BAJOTERRA ESTA EN PELIGRO…!

Junjie: ¡TRIXIE TAMBIEN ESTA EN PELIGRO SI LA FLOR SE MARCHITA!

Kord y Pronto: ¿Qué?

…

**Mientras tanto con Eli y Leonardo…**

Ellos se detuvieron ya que era muy noche para seguir Leonardo y Dragons se fueron a dormir mientras Eli estaba sentado en un troco miraba fijamente la fogata, que hicieron para que no se "murieran" de frio, el estaba viendo el fuego, entrecerró sus ojos para ver mejor y vio en las llamas del fuego una imagen y en la imagen se veía…

**Imagen: **_**cuando Burpy le dijo sobre la desaparición de su padre, luego cuando Blakk asesino a la maestra invencible, luego cuando casi muere Burpy, luego cuando el monstruo de las mesetas se llevaba a Trixie, luego cuando vio a su padre caer junto con Blakk y Goon, la última imagen es cuando Trixie está corriendo por el lago.**_

Eli se sorprendió al ver todas esas imágenes, pero al ver la imagen de cuando Trixie está corriendo por el lago, soltó una lagrima al recordad eso.

**DESDE TU ADIOS- EME 15 (Me encanta ser infantil)**

_Nada es igual si tú no estás__  
__Pensar en ti me pone mal__  
__Y es que no tiene explicación__  
__Tanto dolor subliminal __  
__Todo cambio desde tu adiós__  
__Todo cambio y sin ti no vivo___

_Nada es igual si tu no estas__  
__No me hace bien mirar atrás__  
__Se me deshace el corazón de__  
__Imaginar lo que paso allá (Se refiere en el castillo)__  
__Todo cambio desde tu adiós__  
__Todo cambio y sin ti, no vivo; no vivo_

_Coro:  
__Desde tu adiós__  
__No sé quien soy__  
__No existe luz en mi interior__  
__Desde tu adiós__  
__Algo paso__  
__No sé cómo empezar__  
__Desde tu adiós (x2)___

_No salgo de mi habitación__  
__Cada recuerdo me hace mal__  
__Se me deshace el corazón de__  
__Imaginar lo que paso allá__  
__Todo cambio desde tu adiós__  
__Todo cambio y sin ti, no vivo; no vivo___

_Desde tu adiós__  
__No sé quien soy__  
__No existe luz en mi interior__  
__Desde tu adiós algo paso__  
__No sé cómo empezar__  
__Desde tu adiós___

_No sé bien a donde voy__  
__Y no entiendo la razón__  
__Porque tu ya no estás conmigo___

_No sé bien ya ni quién soy__  
__Y no entiendo esta obsesión__  
__De amarte tanto sin sentido__  
__Desde tu adiós__  
__No sé quien soy__  
__No existe luz en mi interior___

_Desde tu adiós_

Eli: ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- después de decir eso se fue a dormir.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Eli y Leonardo se despertaron al escuchar un ruido, Eli levanto su lanzadora con Burpy, Leonardo detuvo a Dragons para darle una señal de que fuera tras al que hizo el ruido.

Xx: ¡ME ENCANTA LA NIEVE!- entre los arbustos salió un muñeco de nieve, Eli al ver al muñeco bajo su lanzadora y Leo le dijo a Dragons que se sentara.- oh hola

Eli y Leonardo: Hola…

Xx: ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Bolita de nieve.

Leonardo: ¿Bolita de nieve?- pregunto- "ese nombre lo he oído pero no se en donde"- pensó.

Bolita de nieve: Si- dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos- ¿y que los trae por aquí?

Leonardo: ah… venimos a buscar a la que creó este invierno.

Bolita de nieve: tienen suerte justamente voy con ella… síganme yo los guiare.

Eli: oye…- Bolita de nieve volteo a ver a Eli- te falta algo

Bolita de nieve: ¿Qué?- Eli no dijo nada, saco una zanahoria de la mochila de Leo y le puso la Zanahoria como nariz a Bolita de nieve

Eli: asi está mejor-después de decir eso fueron en camino hacia el donde se encontraba Trixie

**MINUTOS DESPUES…**

Ya habían llegado al castillo de Trixie, estaban enfrente de la escalera de hielo, Dragons empezó a subir pero como era de Hielo se resbalo.

Leonardo: Dragons… tú quédate aquí- Dragons solamente se sentó a esperar (:3 Ternura)

Eli, Bolita de nieve y Leonardo empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

Eli: ustedes dos… necesito que se queden afuera.

Leonardo: ¿¡QUE!?

Eli: por favor necesito hablar a solas con ella- Leonardo solo frunció el ceño.

Leonardo: okey

Eli: Gracias- después de decir eso entro al castillo- ¿¡TRIXIE!?

Trixie: ¿Eli?- dijo mientras baja las escaleras, Eli al verla se quedo boquiabierto, al verla si, con el vestido azul y ese peinado, Trixie al verlo sus ojos volvieron a ser Verdes-esmeralda.

Eli: te ves hermosa, Trix- Trixie al escuchar eso se sonrojo.

Trixie: Gra-Gracias, ¿Qué haces aquí Eli?- Eli se acerco a ella.

Eli: vine a decirte que… que vuelvas… con… migo- iba a tomar las manos de Trixie pero ella alejo sus manos.

Trixie: Eli… yoo

**DETRÁS DE TU MIRADA- EME 15 (:3 Eli la canta)**

_Mi vida está hecha un lió__  
__Por qué no estás conmigo__  
__No encuentro la manera__  
__Para lograr que vuelvas___

_Si alguna vez, piensas en mí__ (Eli le extiende la mano hacia Trixie, y ella con miedo acerca su mano pensando que cuando toque su mano lo iba a congelar, pero no fue así, no lo congelo y empezaron a bailar) __  
__Debes saber, que sigo aquí___

_Detrás de tu mirada__  
__Vive aun mi corazón__  
__Detrás de tu mirada__  
__Puedo ver algo de amor_

___Uouo uouo uouo (x3)__ (Mientras dice eso Eli, Trixie se aleja de Eli y empieza a subir por las escaleras, e Eli la sigue, Trixie se detuvo en el lugar donde se cambio de vestido y eso e Eli se detuvo detrás de ella y le toca el hombro haciendo que ella se volteé Eli entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y Trixie hace lo mismo haciendo una hermosa escena)___

_Quizás tú ya lo sabes__  
__¿O alguien te lo ha dicho?__  
__Ya no soy el de antes__  
__Desde que tú te has ido___

_Si alguna vez, piensas en mí__  
__Debes saber, que sigo aquí_

_(Eli paso una mano a la cadera de Trixie y con la otra levanto su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Trixie, y Trixie puso una mano en su hombro, pero sin ningún temor ya que no podía congelar a Eli, y empezaron a bailar) ___

_Detrás de tu mirada__  
__Vive aun mi corazón__  
__Detrás de tu mirada__  
__Puedo ver algo de amor_

_Uouo uouo uouo (x3)_

___Me falta tanta luz__  
__Desde que no estás tú__  
__Me sobra oscuridad__  
__Por qué no vuelves más_

_Detrás de tu mirada__  
__Vive aun mi corazón__  
__Detrás de tu mirada__  
__Puedo ver algo de amor_

___Me falta tanta luz__  
__Desde que no estás tú__  
__Me sobra oscuridad__  
__Por qué no vuelves más_

_Detrás de tu mirada__  
__Vive aun mi corazón__  
__Detrás de tu mirada__  
__Puedo ver algo de amor_

_Si alguna vez, piensas en mí_

Trixie: Eli…

Eli: Trix… yo… te amo

Trixie: Eli… yo… ¡AHHHH!- Otro dolor de cabeza, tuvo la misma imagen de la flor, pero, mas pétalos estaban tirados y otros apenas se estaban cayendo.

Eli: ¡Trixie! ¿Qué te pasa?

Trixie: tienes que irte Eli… déjame sola- se alejo de ella, pero, cuando se alejo de él su ojos volvieron hacer Azules.

Leonardo: ¿¡QUE PASO!?- dijo mientras corría hacia Eli, luego volteo a ver a Trixie- ¿Trixie?

Trixie: ¿Leo?- se sorprendió al ver a su hermano menor.

Eli: se… ¿conocen?- pregunto extrañado

Leonardo: si… ella…es… mi hermana

Trixie: tienen que irse… ¡AHORA!

Leonardo: no…hasta que descongeles todo Bajoterra

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: Trix… cuando salisteis corriendo por el lago… congelaste todo Bajoterra- Trixie estaba más que asustada, lo que su maldición hizo, nunca se lo va a perdonar- ¿Trix?

Ella les estaba dando la espalda a los dos, ella solo miraba sus manos, hasta que apretó sus puños… creando una llama de color azul.

Trixie: ¡LARGENSE DE AQUÍ!- se volteo y con su puño golpeo el piso creando un monstruo de hielo

Eli: ¡CORRE!- Grito al ver que el monstruo iba a atacarlos y bajaron y salieron corriendo

Monstruo de hielo: ¡Y NO VUELVAN!- grito desde a puerta, luego cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Eli: creo que no funciono…- volteo a ver a Leonardo- y tu… ¿me vas a explicar de que porque nunca me dijiste que Trixie era tu hermana?

Leonardo: solamente dijiste sobre una chica y no sabía de quien hablabas

Eli: okey… em… será mejor que le ayudes a Dragons

Leonardo: ¿Por qué?- Eli señalo a Dragons, Leonardo vio que Dragons tenía la lengua pegada al barandal de la escalera de hielo- Dragons- entre los dos pudieron despegar a Dragons del baranda y tuvieron que dirigirse al castillo, Bolita de nieve también fue al castillo.

**Mientras con Trixie…**

Trixie caminaba desesperadamente, tenía sus manos en su cabeza, quería dejar de pensar sobre lo que dijo su hermano de que congelo todo Bajoterra

Trixie: no pienses en eso Trixie, no lo pienses

Xx: una chica poderosa como tu… me ayudara a vencer a Eli Shane.- Trixie al escuchar eso volteo y vio a…

…

…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Quién será el que hablo? ¿Por qué Trixie está en peligro si la flor se marchita? ¿Ahora qué va a hacer Eli?**

**NO LO SE…**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de CORAZON CONGELADO, AMOR FRIO.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**NATALIA CAMBIO Y FUERA**


End file.
